Dolor
by Luna S. Van Kurt
Summary: El dolor del alma es el unico dolor cuya cura es casi imposible... SasuNaru


Como andan? Io? intentando decifrar bajo que efectos estaba al escribir esto, supongo q un cuter, una cancion triste, una libreta y una pluma no se mezclan, pero bue no se... solo disfruten o lloren si se diera el caso...

Advertencia: shonen-ai, Yaoi o como quieran llamarle el caso es relacion chicoXchico, tragedia y un sasuke algo ooc

* * *

La lluvia cubría su cuerpo, mezclándose con sus lagrimas mientras en su mano izquierda se encontraba un kunai, dolía, realmente dolía mucho, de todo lo que podía haber hecho ¿Por qué tenia que precisamente decírselo de esa manera? No es que no se alegrara por su amiga, pero es que… ¿Qué tenia ella que no tenia el? De inmediato supo la respuesta, sonrió para si, realmente dolía saber que la persona que amaba estaba con otra, pero… ¿Qué hay de todas las palabras dichas¿Fueron todas mentiras? La duda lo mataba ¿y si lo amaba, pero lo hizo por su clan? De inmediato desecho esa idea, esos ojos le habían dejado en claro que ya no querían tener nada que ver con el, esos ojos que sin embargo no atendieron a su suplica de que lo matara, no podía vivir viéndolo con alguien mas, sonará egoísta y cursi, pero cierto, el dolor de ver a aquel que un día le prometió la eternidad con alguien más. Pero pronto todo terminaría, volvió a sonreír y a mirar el kunai, sin pensarlo dos veces… guiado por la tristeza absoluta que en ese momento lo invadía lo hizo… acabo con su existencia y lo último que salio de su boca fue:

-sasuke…-

------------------------------------------------------------------

Era un idiota entre los idiotas¿Cómo permitió que pasara eso¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de su error? Pero ya era tarde, lo hecho, hecho estaba, le había destrozado el corazón al abandonarlo por lo que muchos llamaban 'La basura rosa' si bien su popularidad había descendido por haberse ido con orochimaru, otra mala decisión, pero naruto le había traído de vuelta, le había mostrado una sonrisa cuando el resto le mostró rencor. Ahora su popularidad había caído mas bajo que el infierno, si aun tenia alguna de sus fans, pero ninguna de ella se acercaba ni tantito a lo que el deseaba, y lo que él deseaba era naruto…

De ahora en mas no solo serian miradas resentidas y decepcionadas por parte de los mayores, también serán las miradas resentidas de aquellas chicas que iban tras naruto ya fuera como amigas o como sus fans, quienes contrario a lo que sasuke pensaba, eran algo mas amables y respetaban el hecho de que naruto no las amara, ai antes ya tenían la amenaza de: 'le rompes el corazón y veras como tu mansión se incendia frente a tus ojos'

Ya podía oírlas gritar a coro como iban a matarlo, y de verdad que se los agradecería, se sentía peor que la basura, mas inútil que sakura cuando tenía 12 en una batalla, sonrió había comenzado a caminar sin darse cuenta y termino donde no quería terminar… frente a la tumba de naruto.

La lapida no era diferente de las otras, pero la que la hacia destacar era la cantidad de flores en ella. Casi tapando el epitafio el cual decía "Aquí descansa el ninja hiperactivo numero 1 cabeza hueca Uzumaki Naruto" y abajo en una plaquita que había sido colocada de seguro por una chica decía "Esto es tu culpa, uchiha Sasuke vete a la…" la ultima palabra se encontraba tapada por una rosa blanca, sakura pensó el uchiha

-termine con ella- dijo a la nada, en realidad no a la nada, si no a la lapida de su amigo y ex amante- termine con sakura

Dio un par se vistazos a los alrededores para asegurarse de que estuviera completamente solo

-perdón- fue lo que dijo antes de desplomarse y caer de rodillas frente a la tumba- fui un idiota

Había caído bajo y lo sabia, pero no le importaba, rompió en llanto, deseo nunca haberse ido con la pelirrosa, de nunca haber dicho lo que dijo, de que el rubio estuviera con el

-perdón- dijo entre sollozos, era vergonzoso llorar luego de tanto tiempo de no derramar ni una sola lágrima- si tan solo no te hubiera dicho esas cosas tú no estarías muerto…

No obtuvo respuesta alguna y era de esperarse, no creo que sasuke pudiese ver fantasmas

-que idiota soy¿ves que falta me haces usuratonkashi?- Ahora estaba hablando solo, lo que le quedaba de cordura se había perdido junto con la vida de su zorrito- estoy hablando solo frente a una tumba, esperando una respuesta que sé que nunca llegará, pidiendo perdón aun cuando se que no obtendré respuesta y no merezco tu perdón, pero no puedo evitarlo, me haces falta y mucha-

Buscó inconcientemente algo en su bolsillo y cuando se dio cuenta tenia en sus manos un precioso medallón de plata en forma de kunai

-¿te acuerdas de esto?- río para si, se estaba volviendo loco- es nuestro medallón, fue mi regalo de cumpleaños… ¿Por qué naruto…¿Por qué tenias que morir? El que merece morir soy yo…

Luego de minutos que parecieron la eternidad, después de meditar sus ultimas palabras, sacó su katana, sonrió con egoísmo, lo haría, si el que merecía la muerte era el… ¿Por qué seguir viviendo?

De un solo golpe, atravesó con aquel katana su corazón

-allá voy… naruto- cerró sus ojos y su cuerpo ya sin vida se desplomó frente a la lapida

Si no había tenido suerte en vida, buscaría el alma de naruto para pedirle perdón así se tardara la eternidad…

* * *

¿Qué tal? Bueno aun intento decifrar bajo que efectos depresivos estaba cuando escribi esto, en cuanto sepa se los digo 

Aunque sea un tomatazo, un pedido de pañuelo, lo que sea, pero dejen un review q si no m deprimo y escribo algo aun mas triste...


End file.
